


In The End

by shadowkingsoffantasy



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, F/M, Friends With Benefits, No emotions attached, Owen Grady's a WHAT???!!, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Sex, Some Swearing, Teen parent, The Raptor Squad - Freeform, Uhh...i'm not really sure what else to tag..., teen spy, under cover spy, yeah i know i'm mixing unoverses and i don't give a shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingsoffantasy/pseuds/shadowkingsoffantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS!!!??"</p>
<p>Owen screamed as he shoved Henry against the wall, Claire knew that all Owen had to do was take two strides forward and he'd be able to snap the mans neck. She also knew that at that moment, he wasn't above doing just that.</p>
<p>"Owen, calm down she's perfectly fine..." "YOU SENT HER INTO A ISLAND FILLED WITH F*CKING DINASOURS WITH A BUNCH OF MAD MEN!!! AND YOU WANT ME TO BELIVE THAT SHE'LL BE FINE!!!!!!????"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a 'Thing'

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my idea and my OC's. And this IS. a bit of a cross over but don't worry I'm not bringing the Avengers in or anything XD.... I'm not planning on anyway....

Chapter One

 

Claire peered at the red numbers on the alarm clock on the bed side table. It wasn't her clock. It wasn't her bed, hell, it wasn't even her house!! No, this was none other than Owen Grady's bed, Owen Grady who was currently lying next to her, still as far as she knew asleep.

It was a thing.

They had a thing.

It was a purely physical thing though, no emotional strings attached. Claire wasn't usually one for one nightstands. She wasn't usually one to do things like....what she was doing now. But that had all changed on the night of their first and only date, which was by the way....the worst date in history.

Who the hell wore board shorts on a first date!!!?? In his defense she guessed he'd ask her who the hell made an itinerary for a first date but board shorts...? The date had been an utter disaster but apparently they'd done SOMETHING right or they wouldn't be here right now. So she'd admit that his shorts didn't make him LESS appealing, and she highly doubted her tight black cocktail dress had made HER less appealing either. Claire knew, she had been told by many, ranging from her sister to the jocks at high school to dirty park employees that she was no less than hot. She'd at first bee very skeptical about it, but she'd come to accept that she was atleast physically appealing. Owen seemed to think so too because HE was the one who'd initiated their first kiss on their date from hell. Whatever else he was, Owen Grady was at least polite and had taken her to her apartment, it was there in this one moment, which three months later was a blur to her that she'd ended up pinned against her door. She remembered Owen's had releasing hers from his grip above her head so that he could open the door to her apartment. She had faintly heard the sound of him kicking the door shut behind them. She remembered ditching her cloths and him his in a matter of minutes and she remembered having the best sex of her entire damd life. Claire remembered his hands on her, she remembered how good his lips felt in hers, she remembered digging her nails into his back. She remembered him letting her top with no reluctance AT. ALL. She remembered practically every physical aspect of her first time with Owen Grady.

What Claire could NOT remember was her damd reasoning. The next morning when she'd woken up she'd attempted to creep out of bed without waking the ex-navy officer. That hadn't happened. Turns out that Owen was a very light sleeper. She remembered her body going on auto pilot and giving him a blank look before quickly showering, changing and leaving her apartment without so much as a word to him. 

The red head had thought about it the whole day, the whole WEEK afterwards. Trying as hard as hell to find a logical explanation for her actions. Then she'd finally labeled it as stress relief. 

It was a one time thing. It was just a moment of weakness. Not even that. They'd just been two people, looking for a way to get their minds off work. 

Stress relief.

That's all it was.

But then, two weeks later, she STILL hadn't gotten his blue eyes out of her head. She was STILL dreaming of him touching her, and it had been driving her crazy. And that's how she'd found her self at his bungalow at 10.00pm. And that's how their friends with benefits relationship had started...

Sighing Claire got up and out of bed as quietly as she could. Owen didn't move, but she knew he was awake. He almost never talked to her in the mornings after. He heard her moving around the room, he heard her showering with his half broken shower, he heard her opening the door and leaving. But he didn't say a word.

She didn't know why, but she thought she preferred it that way...

 

************

Owen COULD be a people person.

In fact, he'd like to call himself a people person... compared to Claire. Though the red head dealt with a park full of people on a daily basis, she was NOT a people person. Or at least that's what he was getting. 

Three months.

They'd been doing this little 'thing' for THREE months, and in all the damd time they spent together in those three months, she had never once opened up to him. Hell he'd tried, he'd even gone to the length of stalking her and then bringing up these tid bits of information he'd gathered when trying to start a decent conversation with her. So far he'd gathered that she had a sister, and two nephews. Her parents were deceased, she liked being organized (but that was obvious), she had a strawberry fetish and she liked green. And of course, some of her mannerisms. In three moths that's all he had gotten out of Claire Dearing. And practically all of those things he'd figured out for himself. She barely talked. On occasion where they DID talk, it was hollow playful flirty banter which usually led to sex. He hated it, this thing where she just used him and then left him until she needed him again. He hated her for it. But then he saw her again.... he wasn't sure if it was her eyes. Her manner. Her voice or the fact that she was a complete mystery to him, but whatever the case. Owen found Claire attractive. He found her sexy and a hell of a turn on. Sleeping with her was amazing but, he'd be lying if he said it was enough. 

Owen sighed as he brought his head away from Claire and focused back on the three month late progress reports (which he'd promised he'd hand in YESTERDAY) that he was completing.....for Claire. Dammit. He needed to stop thinking about this. He needed to get his mind off her. NOW. As if fate wanted to show where it stood on him forgetting about the theme parks director, he heard the familiar sound of a car pulling up outside. The ex-navy officer groaned and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. And then four things happened in the minutes that followed.

His cellphone started to ring.

He answered it.

Claire barged into his office.

And he spoke, his face breaking into a loving smile. "Oh hey honey," 

 

************

"So who was that?" Claire asked nonchalantly after Owen had ended his call. The raptor trainer had retreated into the back of his terribly messy office to talk to whoever it was who had called him, Claire had heard a few words. But strangely, what bothered her more than the fact that she'd actually been EVESDROPPING on one of her employees private conversations, was that she was just itching to find out who the hell Owen Grady called 'honey' 

She doubted it was his girlfriend, or romantic interest....after all, THEY themselves were....  
Actually, now that Claire thought about it, she realized with a sinking feeling that she may not have been far off. Who knew if Owen actually WAS in a relationship, and was cheating on his girlfriend with HER??!! It certainly wasn't beyond being a possibility...

"I'll tell you that if you stick around more in the mornings," Owen muttered, crashing back down into his chair. "So what brings you all the way out here Ms. Dearing?" he asked, leaning back into the chair and putting his hands behind his head. Claire perched on the edge of his table and studied him for a moment before answering. "Well to remind you about those reports for one thing. You seem to have a habit of handing them in three months late." She was completely aware of how he'd dodged her question. He was hiding something. She didn't know what it was. And she wanted to find out. "And second?" 

She sighed and leaned down, brushing her lips against his. "You know Barry could walk in here at any moment right?" Claire sighed, knowing he was right. When had she become so informal? Oh right, since she'd started sleeping with the parks resident raptor squad 'alpha'. If Claire didn't sleep with Owen, she would/did think that any man who called himself an 'alpha' was one of those dominant assholes who couldn't bear to live with an independent woman. But Owen, strange and cocky as he was...just wasn't that...

She was about to pull back when he pulled her closer, off the edge of the table and onto his lap. His hand snaked around her waist as hers went around his neck. His tongue trailed over the edge of her lower lip, pleading for entry which she so desperately wanted to give him. Their relationship wasn't emotional. But it had respect. It had equality. Owen had told her that no one had to be in control, that they were both in control. That whatever she wanted after a tiring day he was up for it, and even though she hadn't said it, he knew that they'd come to a silent agreement that it worked both ways. She barely knew Owen, except for small things that you would pick up after spending time with a person for three months. But the fact was, she didn't know him. She didn't know if he had a girlfriend. Or god forbid if he was married. She wanted to tell herself, for some damd reason, that neither was true. But the logical part of her brain said that it was indeed possible. And that she HAD to find out.  
"Who was that one the phone?" she murmured, moving her lips away from his as she started hissing his neck. She heard him sigh, if it was because of her kisses or her question she wasn't sure. 

"My niece," he said, hands sliding up her black skirt. She looked up at him to say something else but he kissed her before she could. This kiss wasn't teasing like the one that had lead to this. It was a full blown hot and passionate kiss. Claire's conscience wasn't holding her back too much anymore, now that he'd said it was his niece. Funny. She hadn't even known he had siblings... but he knew that she did. He knew that she had two nephews. Just as she was starting to unbutton his shirt when they heard yelling from out side. Both of them quickly got up, just as Barry rushed in yelling that some intern had fallen into the paddock. Owen bolted out the door, followed shortly by Claire. When she rounded the corner and was able to see into the paddock she wished she'd just stayed in Owens messy office. 

"HEY!!" Owen yelled, using a clicker to try and get the raptors attention. But the interns screaming made it a bit harder. Not that anyone could blame the guy though, one of the raptors was biting his leg and trying to drag him away. "BLUE!! DAMMIT! STOP THAT!!!" Owen yelled, his voice holding more authority than Claire had ever heard before. It wasn't the diplomatic cold authority that she used. His was commanding on a entirely different level. His commanding was straight 'you listen to me you son of a bitch' authoritative. (She hated to admit it but it was dams sexy) "DELTA!!! CHARLIE!!" Two of the raptors started to back away, the other who wasn't biting the intern holding his gaze. "ECHO!! MOVE THE HELL AWAY" The raptor finally joined the other two. "Blue," Owen said to the last one, who kept looking between Owen who was now on top of the catwalk and the intern cowering below her. "Move. NOW." Blue, as he'd called her finally moved away and the four of them disappeared into their paddocks jungle. Some of the other workers opened the gate midway to drag the intern in, just as he was through the gates the raptors sped out of the jungle towards the gate. Claire found herself biting back screams, but thankfully the gate closed before they got there. 

"Shit that was close," Owen breathed. A medic team arrived a few minutes later to take the intern to the hospital. They said that he'd probably have to go to the San Diego for proper care. And everyone knew that the kid was by god never coming back. Claire was on a call a few minutes after the incident. This was going to give her a lot of paper work. She'd disappeared before Owen could talk to her.

He was used to that though.

She always disappeared.


	2. Peace

Chapter Two

 

The girls paddock wasn't exactly paradise, but hell was it better than the labs. Actually, practically ANYWHERE in the park (other than Claire's office) was better than the lab. Owen hated that place, white. Formal. Filled with what the mad men behind the glass looked at as science experiments. He didn't really agree with the whole notion of cloning or recreating or whatevering dinosaurs in the first place. But he supposed it was hypocritical of him to think that since he himself was working WITH those unnatural creations. Though they were made in test tubes, Owen respected the dinosaurs as living creatures, with rights of their own. 

He could even care for them.

He DID care for them. He cared about his raptors. He loved them in a way... But no matter how attached he was the Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo, he didn't and probably never would fully agree to men trying to play god. 

The only reason that he was anywhere near this godforsaken place was because he had to hand in the raptors DNA. Every month the lab asked for DNA samples from all the dinosaurs, to check if there were any changes in them... 

Owen managed to make it past the crowds near the door and was finally able to get into the lab, just as he was stepping through the doors he bumped into someone. His hand reflexively shot out to grab whoever he'd bumped into, steadying them. He looked up and his eyes met a pair of familiar sea green ones. At that moment, time seemed to stop, as he just stared at the woman in front of him. She was medium height and had shoulder length blonde hair and sea green eyes. Her pale cheeks were lightly dusted with freckles and she wore a white Ingen lab coat. She looked more or less the same, but at that moment the shock of seeing her basically robbed Owen of his ability to breath for a few minutes....

Just not in a good way.

"You." He finally spat out, his tone icy. Good, That's what he'd intended. "Owen," the woman breathed, her expression vastly different from his. While his was trying extremely hard to mask his agitation and anger. Hers was impassive. Calm even. Finally, she broke into a small smile. And with that, Owen snapped. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he hissed. Her smile vanished, replaced by a calm expression. "I transferred here a week ago...I'll be staying here for the foreseeable future..." "Wonderful." Owen muttered, gritting his teeth. The raptor trainer turned away and looked towards the tourists behind the glass, running his hand through his hair as he did so. Wonderful This was just AMAZING. SHE was here. Out of everyone on the whole goddamd planet, why HER!!? WHY did it HAVE to be Fiona Miller???!! It was just his luck...

"Look Owen," He turned to look at her as she spoke, her voice quiet so that only they could hear. "We don't need to have things between us be awkward. What happened has happened. And I'm different now," She reached over to try touch his shoulder but he jerked away from her touch. "Yea, things kinda DO have to be 'awkward' between us Fiona" he made quoting sigh s with his fingers at 'awkward'. "I can't leave what you tried to do in the past. Not ever. Not when I have a reminder with me. And even if I didn't I'd never forget. And I will never forgive you. So let's get this straight. I only come to this hell hole once a month. Same day, same time. You stay away from here. And at all other times, don't come anywhere NEAR me. Stay away from me, don't talk to me mention me or anything. And we can just pretend like the other doesn't exist." He shoved a box, filled with the girls blood samples in her hand and stormed out of the lab. 

*************

Managing a park, a theme park, filled with bloody dinosaurs was a piece of cake when compared to handling Mr. Masrani. The man was a complete loon, or so he seemed so at times. Claire honestly had no idea how he'd ended up owning one of the most diverse and wealthy companies in the world, and she'd decided quite a while ago that it was irrelevant. Going back to the case of Simon Masrani, the man was nice, his intentions were good. But he had to understand that getting authorization to MAKE dinosaurs wasn't easy. Never mind getting authorization to make a NEW dinosaur. 

The last time she had seen Mr. Masrani had been two months ago, when he'd asked her how the park was doing, how the people were doing and so on and so forth. And then he'd told her that he'd gotten her report on consumer satisfaction, and the research that their focus groups had done and had come up with a brilliant solution. Which just so happened to be making a new, bigger, cooler dinosaur. He tossed it off light handedly, like it was a easy reachable solution to all their problems. 

IT WAS ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! 

Maybe it was because HE wasn't the one who had to go through all the paper work, maybe it was because HE wasn't the one who had to play diplomat with NASA and other organizations, maybe it was because HE wasn't the one who had to go sponsor hunting, but Mr. Masrani was under the delusion that creating a new hybrid dinosaur from scratch was as easy as pie.   
When Claire had met him today, he'd been more than a little disappointed to learn that they'd just STARTED actually working on the assets genetic makeup as they'd only gotten permission to do so last week or so... It had taken everything in Claire not to wring the mans neck as she'd calmly told him, or tried to explain to him the complications she'd had to go through to get authorization to initiate this project. Another thing that really bugged the red head was how bipolar Simon Masrani could be. One minute he was a rich play boy who didn't know shit, and the next he was a philosophical wise businessman. It drove her crazy!! And if THAT hadn't been bad enough, she had to fill out MORE paper work concerning the latest project, which they'd decided to call 'The Indominous- Rex' (I-Rex for short) And this didn't even have anything to do with civilian security, no, THIS load of paper work was about sorting out Ingens rights to the asset. But, even though making a dinosaur from scratch was giving her a hell load more work, even she couldn't deny it's usefulness. After it was complete, the I-rex would bring a lot more revenue into the park.... and would probably become one of their most valuable assets. Claire looked up from her paper work when her cell phone vibrated, indicating that she had a text. 

I need to see you. Tonight. My place. Be there at 8.00- Owen.

Great.

That wasn't how he usually texted her asking her to come to him, if he ever did. Usually it was she who ended up seeking him out, well...at least that's how it was when she was frustrated. Owen's texts usually started with a 'Hi' and ended with a wink or something. But, on the rare occasions when Owen DID drop four word sentence messages, it usually meant that Claire had to swallow her natural instincts and let Owen drive. But, as much as it pained her to even consider admitting it...

It wasn't THAAT bad...

*********

Claire walked up to the door of Owens bungalow, half an hour past 8.00. In all honesty she was exhausted. And if she wouldn't have even come there that night of Owen hadn't asked her to. Owen flung the door open, his expression more than slightly annoyed. How come HE had to be on time every time SHE called him but not vice versa? Sure he didn't exactly stick to her time schedule but he was more or less there when ever she asked him to be there. So why couldn't SHE be on time?! He got that Claire didn't really consider his feelings in their little relationship, but he'd thought that she'd at least TRY to understand when he was actually frustrated with the world. He had opened the door ready to tell her this, but the words died on his tongue the minute he saw her weary expression. 

"You look like you just finished baby sitting the girls when they'd just hatched..." The raptor trainer commented, his earlier frustration slowly fading away. Maybe THAT was what was so special about Claire. No matter how annoying and controlling she could be, his mind could find peace just looking at her.

She looked at him, confused for a few moments before realizing that he was talking about the raptors. She found it a bit more than odd how he could care so much about a bunch of carnivores animals who could rip him to pieces if given the opportunity. But then again, Owen Grady was a strange man. 

She stepped into the bungalow as he opened the door wider. Claire was still wearing her caramel colored pencil skirt and peach butterfly sleeved blouse, he lips were a light pink and her red hair was it's usual neat straight style. And of course, she was wearing those ridiculous high heels. "I might as well have I suppose..." she muttered as she plopped down on his couch. "Long day?" he asked as he made his way over to the kitchen to grab them some drinks. Her heard her mummer a 'Mmhhhmm' before she fell silent. Owen had a hunch, which was confirmed when he returned back to the living room, two bottles or coke in hand. Claire was fast asleep, her head tilted onto her shoulder as she leaned against his couch. Owen sighed and went to retrieve a blanket for her. After putting the blanket over her sleeping form, and gently removing her ridiculous shoes he grabbed a coke and sat on the chair opposite to the couch. He just looked at her for a while, soaking her in for perhaps the millionth time. Tracing her delicate features with his eyes. Claire looked peaceful in her sleep, her usually pursed lips were parted slightly as she breathed in and out. Her eyes closed and pupils moving under her leads, signaling that she was probably dreaming. At that moment, as she lay sleeping in his couch, she wasn't Claire Dearing Jurassic Worlds operations manager, she wasn't Claire Dearing the woman he slept with. At that moment, she was just Claire. Peaceful and Serene, free of all the stress that her job gave her. Free of her over analyzed thoughts. Free of whatever the hell else bothered her. 

And god did she look beautiful. 

He knew he shouldn't get attached to her. He shouldn't get too used to her. For all he knew, whatever they had today could end tomorrow. He had known from the minute that they'd started this that she could just wale up one day and decode to put a stop to their little 'thing'. And in the months that they'd been 'together', that possibility had started to become one of his worst fears. He needed her. She may not give a shit about him beyond the physical pleasure of being with him ( for some he doubted that that was true) but he needed her.

Gulping down the last of the black red liquid he set the glass on the coffee table with a thud. He then sank back into his chair, and took one last, long look at the red head who he just KNEW was going to be the death of him, before closing his eyes. 

Knowing that by the time he woke up tomorrow, she'd be long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I hope this is ok, I wasn't supposed to update till this weekend, but I just couldn't help myself.  
> I'll probably update again on Saturday... so... Pls comment!! And tell me what you think :)


	3. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You FINALLY get to know who the hell 'honey' is.... or DO you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I'm having a bad weekend. My parents are mad at me.... so I updated. :-P:)

Chapter Three

 

Owen usually spent most of his day, including the afternoons, with the girls. Ok so fine, that was his job so obviously he did. Spending time with the raptors wasn't a bad thing though, he'd actually become quite attached to the animals. After having practically raised them, they were like children to him.... she had been quite amused when he'd told her that...

The said 'she' was just a few miles away, sailing towards the island on the ferry coming in. Owen stood at the docks waiting to greet her. The two of them had a good relationship. After all, even though he hadn't exactly RAISED her he HAD been there for her most of the time, and she WAS his daughter. Owen had made many mistakes in his life, most of those mistakes he regretted like hell. One mistake which he did not regret all that much was Demetra. Demetra Alan.

When Owen had been 16, he'd gone to a party, got drunk, and as the usual story goes....gotten some random girl from his school pregnant. He'd been mortified when he'd found out, as had the mother of his child. But it had been too late to abort the pregnancy, so they had at first decided that they'd put the baby up for adoption after it had been born. They hadn't gotten along well, and the fact that she had to switch schools and change her whole life because of her pregnancy didn't help. But the fact was, she had basically despised Demi. Even though the it wasn't the baby's fault, she somehow blamed it for ruining her teen years. Owen couldn't say he fully understood what she was feeling. But he did to some extent. He'd been subjected to constant taunts, bullying and scrutinization after the word that he was going to be a dad at the age of sixteen had gotten out... But he had never, and never would hate Demi... though he didn't see her as often as he would like, though they didn't get to talk face to face much, though they fought at some points...he loved her. 

Owen snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the ferry nearing the dock. Crowded with exited tourists waiting to look at the work of men messing with something that they didn't understand...

His eyes scanned the crowd, and finally caught sight of the familiar face of his daughter. Sometimes Owen wondered if it had been wrong of him to leave Demi to join the Navy. If he should have found a job that would keep him closer to her. Truth be told, even though she was his daughter, even though she called him 'dad'. They were more than that, they were like best friends. They didn't see each other as often as he would have liked, and there had been fights and misunderstandings but the bond they had was strong, it was love. But Owen hadn't necessarily gained that love by acting as her father, no, that role was reserved for her adoptive dad Henry Alan. Owen had gained her love by acting more like her friend. And while he still had paternal feelings for her, she was also his best friend. 

Since he had been young when Demi had been born, and since the mother had wanted NOTHING to do with her. Owens parents had made a compromise and had gotten one of their family friends to adopt her. So that this was Owen could be close still see her, but so that she wouldn't have to depend on him. He didn't see her often enough anymore, sure they talked on Skype and all... but it wasn't the same as looking at her face to face. 

Her blue green eyes caught his blue ones and her face broke into a wide smile as she started making her way through the crowd towards him. Him doing the same. The minute they met midway Owen gripped the teenager in a bear hug and lifted her a few inches off the ground. "How's my birthday girl?" She rolled her eyes at him, flashing him a white smile. "My birthday was yesterday dad. Now put me down! I'm 18!" Owen chuckled and set her down. "Sure are kiddo," She gave him a playful glare. Demetra had golden blonde hair and creamy skin. She was medium height but seemed a bit smaller than she was. "When do i get to see the raptors?" "Ok. slow down there birthday girl, you can see your sisters after we get you settled in for the weekend, ok?" Her eye brow raised in amusement at him referring to his four velocoraptors as her sisters. He'd done it before, but it just never got old. "But before we take your stuff to my place, why don't we grab something to eat?" The reason that Demi had come to the park that day was because she'd asked for tickets to come as her birthday present (Well she had a bunch of reasons, but that was one of them anyway.) Usually Owen made a trip back home for Demi's birthday but this time she'd insisted that she'd come there the day after. Demi was still in school for a few months more until she finished her exams, but now she was a legal adult. All grown up. Shit did he feel old thinking that...

Owen gave Demi a tour of main street, and took her to grab some pizza for lunch. All the while talking, when one stopped the other started. Even though they emailed each other often, they still had lots to talk about. Small every day things. Demi told him about school and how this guy had broken up with her. She'd tossed that one so off handedly that Owen nearly chocked on his pizza. Demi was vague on that aspect of her life. In all honestly she didn't date much, when she did he knew. But she usually didn't mention anything much, the two boyfriends she'd had before had broken up with her in three to two months respectively. At least this one had lasted four.

Owen was about to pry and see if he could convince her to give him his address when he realized that continuing this line of conversation wasn't in his favor. He loved Demi, and told her mostly everything. But one thing that he couldn't tell her (yet), was this. He couldn't tell her about Claire. Because he honestly couldn't explain it himself.

He couldn't tell her about his 'thing' with Claire, because he didn't know how she'd take it. Owen hated the fact that he'd gotten tangled up in this emotionless relationship. Hated the fact that Claire was a look, touch but don't try to understand type of person. She didn't want emotional strings, that was her rule. And god dammit sometimes he wondered why the hell he had agreed. The said park manager had left for San Diego yesterday, she'd texted him that and claimed that she only told him in case he wasted his time trying to find her. Owen almost believed her. 

Almost. 

"Dad you ok?"

Owen blinked and came out of his thoughts, Demetra was looking at him curiously, her keen eyes studying his every move. She was like a mix of the girls and Claire, but had a sweet, cheerfulness that neither of the others did. 

He smiled and nodded. "Yup, now if you're done we can go see the raptors. And after that we can bead over to my place." Owen didn't usually take the shuttle or any other mean of tourist transport around the island. But since Demi was there, and because she wanted to get a good experience, he bore with it. It wasn't so bad, of you ignored the screaming kids, the know it all kids, the giggling girls and the moody teens who'd been dragged here by their parents. The latter annoyed him the most actually. They were on an island filled with dinosaurs for crying out loud! How could someone NOT be interested in that??!! Owen supposed that it was some sort of complex. Now that the park had been open for eight years or so, now that the world had SEEN these magnificent creatures, now that they'd seen them contained by HUMANS. They had this complex, that they were beneath them. That they were common. that they were boring. Each day, people were becoming more and more under the impression that humans, that man was in complete control. That they could play god. Day by day they were losing respect for the greatest beasts that ever walked the face of the earth.

They could only get so far on the shuttle though. Since the raptors weren't an exhibit (thank god) the shuttle didn't tale them to their paddock. So Owen had asked Barry to come get them. "Demi, you remember Barry right?" He asked as they approached the man. "Hey Barry" the blonde smiled enthusiastically, giving Barry a small wave. "Nice to see you again Demetra," Demi had been to the park once before on a short visit. That had been years ago, before the raptors had even hatched. Owen made an exaggerated gesture towards the jeep.

"After you my lady,"

************

The girls had been quite distracted by Demi. In fact, they'd been so interested in her that it had been harder than usual to get them under control. The four raptors weren't very hostile towards Demi, more like they wanted her attention. It had been a real head scratcher at first but then Owen had finally pegged it down to them noticing that her scent was like his. So now, the ex-navy officer was sure that Demi was ACTUALLY a raptor sister. Not that he'd let her go anyway too close to the raptors unless they were in their harnesses. Afterwards Owen had taken Demi to his bungalow on his bike. At that moment she was in taking a shower and he was getting himself a coke. 

Barry had told him that he could handle things at the paddock the next day so Owen could spend the day with Demetra before dropping her off at the ferry that evening so she could catch her flight home. He wished that he could work closer to Demi, but he couldn't exactly with his job. Not that he wanted to, he was much too attached to Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo to do that. And he was more than a little opposed to the idea of Demi coming to the island too often. In the back of his mind he knew that this place was a time bomb, just waiting to go off...

He heard a knock on his door, and his brows furrowed in confusion. He wasn't expecting anyone, and if it had anything to do with the raptors or any other emergency he would have gotten a call. Curious he walked over to open the door, setting the bottle of coke on the kitchen counter top on his way. Owen opened the door and his eyes widened in surprise to see Claire standing outside it. She was wearing a crisp light looking badge colored suit, her red hair straight and neat as usual. Owen knew that her hair was actually naturally wavy, but she straightened it because he was assuming she thought it looked neater and gave her a more professional look. "Claire?" Owen finally stuttered, still looking at her in surprise. "Hi," she said shortly, practically exhaling the word. He knew what that meant. It meant that she'd had a bad day. That she was stressed. And usually, THAT meant that they would be having sex. Owen glanced back into the house and then back at the parks director. Claire's green eyes were tired, but as usual held authority. Hidden under that was what he called want. She WANTED him, she NEEDED him. But Owen knew that she would never for the life of her admit that she needed someone, definitely not a man, and sure as hell never him. But he knew that she did, weather it was physically or emotionally or both he didn't know, all he knew was that she did. And he had a feeling that she did too. And he usually acted on it. But this time, he couldn't exactly do that.

"I thought you went to the mainland for some meeting or something...?" he said, trying to find a way out of this. He didn't know much about Claire. And Claire barely knew anything about him. This included the fact that she didn't know he had a eighteen year old daughter.  
She sighed. "I'm not allowed to talk about it," she said simply. Owen folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe. "Not allowed to or don't want to?" Claire glared at him, "Both." The two remained silent for a while. Claire wondering why she was still on his doorstep and not in his bed, as she usually was by this time. And Owen wondering how long Demi took in the shower. Never mind a shower with less than decent water pressure. 

"Look, it's been a long day and I-" whatever Claire was going to say next was cut off by a familiar shriek. Owen looked inside, wondering what had startled Demi enough to make her shriek, and Claire was looking at Owen for an explanation to who the hell the woman in his house was. Mere minutes later Demi came rushing out from the direction of the bedroom, wearing a bath robe. "Daaaaadddy!!" she practically screamed an octave higher. "THERE IS A GIANT SPIDER IN THE BATHROOM!!!! YOU KNOW I'M-" She stopped her rant when her eyes landed on Claire, looking at her blankly. Demetra blushed a deep shade of pink and shyly hid behind her father. Claire observed the girl peeking out from behind Owen, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. She looked about 17....18? She was sure her expression was blank, which was good, because she really didn't know what to make of any of this.

The silence was broken by Owen clearing his throat. 

"Uhhhh, Demi this is Claire Dearing, Jurassic worlds operations Manager." The girls eyes widened and she blushed in embarrassment. She gave Claire a small nod. "And Claire, this is Demetra...my....uh, my daughter..." 

The shock that registered on Claire's face after her overly organized brain had processed his words was some of the most emotion he'd ever seen on her. She was usually so guarded and cold. But at that moment she looked like a deer in headlights. Completely confused and completely taken aback. 

Owen Grady had a DUAGHTER???!!

Owen Grady was a FATHER??!!

How the hell had she not known that?!!! He'd never mentioned her... but then again she hadn't exactly been the most forthcoming nor conversational person in the world. Sex was one thing, but actually forging some sort of...relationship...?- was another thing entirely. But he had a daughter...? Suddenly Claire wondered what Owens daughter, Demetra would have to say about her and Owens relationship...

Snapping out of her thoughts, Claire gave Demetra a small smile and a nod before looking at Owen. "Thank you for the information Mr. Grady. But please remember to hand in your reports....the last one was due three months ago." She gave him a pointed look, one which he interpreted as the fact that she was actually serious about those reports. And that she expected answers. For a few minutes he was sure that the last one was crazy. CLAIRE was the one who'd come up with the whole 'space' rule. Hell, she'd come up with all of them. But he kept a small hope that maybe, just MAYBE, she'd be willing to bend if not forfeit that rule. 

Because hell it was hard to live by.

**************

The next day...

Owen was aware that Demi was a bio nerd, and that she scored top in her class for science. So naturally, he shouldn't have been surprised when she'd demanded that he tale her to the labs the next day, before they went on the other rides. Usually, Owen would have gladly taken Demetra anywhere safe that she wanted to go... Even the lab. Even though Owen hated the strict, lifeless formality and creepiness of the Ingen labs, he would have tolerated it for Demi. What he could NOT tolerate though, was one of the scientist working in that lab. Owen was usually patient, he was usually compromising. He was tolerant. You HAD to be all those things to work with a bunch of teenage raptors. But he drew the line at Fiona. 

For her safety and his clean criminal record. 

He doubted that he could be in Fiona's presence for more than a few minutes before trying to choke her. He despised her. Loathed her. To him, she was this bad dream. Her being on the island with him, with Demi was a NIGHTMARE! He couldn't stand being around that woman, not after what she had tried to do! And no way was he taking Demi anywhere NEAR her. 

These were the reasons why Owen found ever excuse he possibly could to TRY and convince his daughter that there was nothing in the lab worth seeing, but Demi, being the excellent debater she was shot all hos points down like they were bright neon pink ducks flying around during duck season. And that was how Owen had ended up standing behind a glass, amongst fifty odd tourists, peering through the glass at the scientists who kept on working as if there wasn't a crowd of people watching them. Demi's eyes darted everywhere behind the glass, she couldn't take pictures, they weren't allowed to due to privacy and security concerns. But Owen KNEW that she was integrating everything, every detail into her memory. That's just the kind of person she was. Demetra was both cheerful and somber, warm and cold, carefree and calculating. She reminded him so damd much of Claire that it was almost scary at times. But at the same time, her bubbly personality seemed to soften the sharp edges of her personality. Her appearance though, as much as Owen hated to admit it, she got most of her physical features from her mother...

The raptor behaviorist shook away his thoughts and looked at Demi, still looking at the lab intently. His eyes then moved to the lab itself, sweeping over the faces, hoping like hell that hers wasn't there. His eyes caught a flash of blonde.

"Oh! Dad c'mon over there!" Demi said, dragging him away from where they were, to the glass on the other side of the entrance to the lab. Just as they were passing the doors they opened and a woman looking down at her tab strode out, colliding into Demi. "I'm so sorry!" Fiona said apologetically, Demi just smiled at her and nodded. Fiona smiled back, casually. Owen didn't know if he was relived or angry. Fiona's green eyes caught his and she held his gaze for a moment before he broke it. "C'mon Demetra. Let's go." With that he grabbed his daughters arms and wordlessly and forcefully dragged her away from the labs. 

He let it slide that she didn't protest. 

Fiona's P.O.V

I watched as Owen dragged the blonde girl away. And then I headed back into the lab, conceding a small smirk. Knowing that i had won on two levels today. First, I'd completed my assignment. And second, I'd seen proof that Owen Grady didn't know his daughter as well as I did.

**********

The sun was painting everything orange and red as it sank into the ocean beyond the horizon. There in the midst of hundreds of tourists stood Owen Grady and his daughter. Demi had to leave that very day on the last ship out. That's what the plan had been. Usually when Owen made the trip home for her birthday he stayed at least a week, but that was simply out of budget and practicality when Demi had come to Nublar.

"Bye daddy, I'll see you in a bit..." she said blinking back tears as she hugged Owen. Demi could fake cry, she was a very good actress, she had to be. But she wasn't faking at that moment, at that moment, the tears that slid down her face were genuine and real. She was going to miss her father. Very much. "Yeah," was all Owen could say. They both knew that in a 'little bit' was a huge exaggeration. God only knew when they'd see each other in the flesh again. His hold around her tightened and he hissed her hair. "I love you Dem," he said pulling away to give her a kiss of the forehead. 

That had been her favorite type of kiss when she was a baby. Owen still remembered when he'd figured that out, while playing with her in her little play pen. He still remembered how after he'd kissed her forehead, her tiny hands had grabbed his face and how she'd given him a sloppy baby kiss on his forehead. It was one of the memories that he cherished, that he kept carefully in a box in his head, which he took out more often than not to remember.

"I love you too dad," 

Mere minutes later he was watching her ship sail further and further away. Becoming a small dot in the distance. After he'd brought him self to tear his gaze away from the direction in which the ship had long since vanished, night had fallen and all that could be heard near the dock were crickets. Owen found himself taking out his phone and scrolling through his contacts until he saw the familiar name of the parks operations manager. 

He pressed call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter:) kudos!!


	4. The Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this doesn't have as much fluff as you wanted, I'm trying. Really, I am. But I'm sorta still down about MY crush so... yeah, probably why my stories aren't that fluffy lately. but this has a major plot, so... please stay with me! :)

Chapter Four

 

"Hi," he said when she'd picked up on the second ring. "I'm assuming Demetra left on the last ferry out?" Owen leaned against the metal railing on the dock, rubbing the back of his neck as he answered. 

"Yeah."

Then there was silence. That was bad. This was Claire, Claire who thought everything through. Claire who KNEW everything. Claire who liked being in cotrol. Claire who's head was probebly coming up with thousands of theories about Demi. "So i'm guessing that you want to know huh?" "You guessed right." Claire said, she wasn't angry, or devestated. She said it bluntly, and enotionlessly. Like she was stating a fact. Owen sighed. "Yeah okay, so...my place tonight?" "Ok," Claire answered, her voice still devoid of much emotion. She didn't know how to talk to him, and she wouldn't until after she'd heard his story. What if her origional fears had been right?

What if Owen really WAS married? What if he had a girlfriend? 'Shut up Claire, ever consider that he may be divorced. Or that she'd adoptive...' This logic didn't do much to help, it just helped her maintain her cool exterior. She needed it.

"Yeah, okay. So i'll see you then i guess." Claire nodded, hanginging up before he could say anything else. She then leaned back into her leather chaor and closed her eyes. Allowing herself three minutes to just sit there. And NOT think. To not think about Pwen Grady and his duaghter. She'd gotten a good look at Demi the first and only time she'd seen her. She'd thought about her every spare second since, comparing her to Owen. At a glance she looked next to nothing like Owen. Her hair was pure blonde while Owens was brown with slight natural blonde highlights. Her eyes were green than blue, while his were the latter color. Her skin was creamy, while his was tanned from spending so much time under the scorching tropical sun while working in the navy AND with the raptors. If you looked at Owen, and then at Demetra, you couldn't i stantly tell they were related. But then you looked closer. 

And the simmilaroties showed themselves. Small minor things, like ears and lashes. But they were there. She was Owens duaghter. She-

Dammit.

So much for her three minutes of NOT thinking. The red head opened her eyes and sat up straight. She smoothed down her skirt before once again retirning to the stack of reports that she'd been going through before Owen had called. She was Claire Dearing, and Claire Dearing didn't let her personal problems and insequrities get inbetween her and her work.

 

*************

The silence that had settled over Owens living room after the 'Hey's and the 'come in', was tourtures. Claire didn't want to speak, and Owen wasn't sure what to say. What COULD he say exactly? It's not like he'd done anything...but how do you explain to the woman your sleeping with the story of how you ended up a dad at the age of 16? All he knew was that he had to start somewhere, becuase dealing with Blue on a bad day was less painful than the silence he was currently a part of.

"So," he said clearing his throat. "Uhhh....where do you want me to start?" Lame Owen. Just lame. "Start with how you have a eighteen year old duaghter." Claire said. Owen raised an eyebrow and gave her an amused look. "I don't think you need me to tell you exactly HOW Demetr-" Claire cut him off, shaking her head in frustration of amusment he couldn't be sure. 

"Not what i meant Grady." she said serioulsy. 'Okay, so frustration' Owen thought. "Ok, sorry. Well...when i was sixteen my brother's friends hooked us into going to this frat party. It didn't take much to get me to agree... I never had any patience or tolerance before. Call me a chicken and you ended up in the nurses office so....you can guess that it took next to nothing to get me to sneak out with Nathan..." he shook his head, a small almost rueful smile gracing his handsome features. "Anyway, as the story goes...I went and got so smashed i didn't know what way was up. I'm not sure what happened in between, i just remember blurs and sounds....When i woke up next morning...well yeah. We just pretended it didn't happen and things were normal for the next three months. And then, i come home one day and Bam! My living rooms filled with my parents AND that girls parents. Her name's Fiona by the way, anyway. I got a good yelling at for knocking her up. Our families said that we weren't ready to RAISE a kid and plus Fiona would have aborted it if she could have but it was too late so....in the end, we setteled for giving the baby up for adoption after it was born. I didn't want to do that though, I had a friend, his name was Andy. His parents gave him up for adoption when he was a kid and...I know that it doesn't happen all the time but...let's just say that... he wasn't the hppiest kid i'd ever met. I didn't want to give the baby up when it was born, but i sorta knew we had to. Fiona on the other hand..." Owens face twisted into a grimance, and he let out a harsh luagh. "She didn't even want it to be born. She was mad, angry that her life had been turned upside down becuase of Demi..." he trailed off there, cuaght up in some memory from his past. She waited for a few minutes before speaking.

"Then?"

"She tried to kill her....before she was even born." Claire's eyes widened. "As in... she tried to make herself misscarry her?" Owen nodded, disguest and anger clear on his face. Claire could see that he hadn't forgiven this Fiona for what she'd tried to do, she could see that he was down right furious. She doubted that his fury had subsided AT. ALL in the past few years. And if it had, she sure as hell didn't want to know it's origional wrath. Owen hadn't forgiven her, not even close, and he never would. "We had to put her on suicide watch. She even tried to kill Demi after she was born." Owen spat. "During the course of the pregnancy i'd told my parents i wanted to be a part of Demi's life... We came to a compromise and had two family friends adopt her. Henry and Alicia Alan...Fiona stepped out of the picture and everything went down hill from there..." Owen concluded. 

"Where's Fiona now?" Claire couldn't help but ask the question, even though her gut instinct told her it was a bad idea. The minute the words had left her mouth Owen frowned and his lips pressed into a thin line. "She's one of the new transfer Ingen scientists at the lab..." he said quietly, after a few minutes silence. 

"I see." 

"Yup." 

'Dammit Claire, did you HAVE to ask him that?' she wondered to herself. She'd just made the situation ten times more awkward. What would Owen do? Ignoring the fact that she was attempting to defuse the situation by thinking like the man who was in the room with her she said the most Owen Grady-ish thing that came to mind.

"I COULD put her in charge of the labs paper work..." Claire offered, her voice serious. Owens eyes snapped towards her in disbelif before seeing the gently reaproachful smile on her face. He luaghed. "I'm pretty sure taking you up on that is abusing your power." he said.

"Probebly," 

From there the conversation streched in a dorection it never had before. And for once, Claire didn't bother to try and stop it. About an hour later Claire got up to leave, Owen walked her to the door. Thue walked in silence. But it was a diffrent silence to the usual tense silence that followed sex or a fight. It was a comfortable silence. "So i'll see you later i guess," Owen said, leaning against the doorframe a few centimeters away from Claire. "Yeah i guess..." "Guess?" She glanced down, and then tirned her eyes back up to look directly into his. Her eyes were a smokey blue, and when she looked at him from just underneath her lashes he found it a hell of a turn on. And she knew it. 

Claire leaned forward and pressed her lips teasingly to his. She was about to pull back when his hand grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards him, his free hand finding her waist. Hers coiled around his neck as she pressed herself against him, her slender fingers knotting themselves into his hair. His tounge trailed over her bottom lip, asking for entery. Owen always asked, he never demanded, and he never took. Becuase he knew that if he did, he'd lose Claire. The one woman whose touch was so damd exhilarating that he couldn't get enough of it. 

"Why don't we take this inside?" she gasped in the few seconds his lips left hers. Owen groaned as he slipped his hands out of her blouse and tore himself away from her. He then moved inside, Claire following, closing the door behind her. The second the door was closed Owen gently pressed her against the cold wood, pressing his lips to her neck. He trailed kisses down her jawline as he unbuttoned her blouse and helped her shrug it off. She was wearing a black lace bra, as she usually did. Soon enough he had her out of that too and was then kissing her as his hands massaged her breasts. Claire baisically tore his shirt off, and then let her hands roam his well toned body, her nails dragging over his skin. She cupped his face and brought his lips to hers, her tounge exploring his mouth for what seemed like the hundreth time. While she was doing that Owen had managed to slide her skirt down to pool at her feet, leaving her in nothing but her black lace panties and her stupid heels. Their bodies were pressed so close togeather that she could feel the hard bulge in his pants. She released his mouth and allowed him to continue carassing her skin as she fumbled with his belt buckle. 

The whole while Owen was wondering what made Claire so special? Out of every other woman on the face of the damd planet, why her? Why was SHE the one whom he was willing to subject himself to this for?

"I want you." Claire said, she never said 'Need'. No, Claire Dearing would never tell him she needed him. Owen gladly obliged, thrusting into her hard. She liked it like that, which was why he did it. The red head wrapped her legs around Owen, her hands clawing at his back. Leaving red scratches where they'd been dragged over. Both of them were glad they wer ein Owens bungalow, in the middle of nowhere instead of at Claire's hotel room....becuase HAD they been there, EVERYONE would have heard them. Something that bothered Owen alot, was how Claire just refused to make so much as a sound when she came. She bit down on her lip or just bottled it up, a whimper or two escaping her occassionally. She thought that it was a sighn of weakness. And she wanted to show him that she had no weakness... today was progress comapred to otherdays though. Today she moaned. Today she didn't bite down on her lip hard enough to draw blood when she came. And that was a start.

When they were done both of them collapsed against the door next to eachother. It had been a tiering day and both of them were just exhuasted. They sat there, Claire's head lulling on his shoulder, for a few minutes. Then Owen got up and held his hand out to Claire, who took it and stood up herself. 

"I'm going to sleep, coming?" Owen asked.

He wasn't sure what exactly her answer would be, usually, unless they were already in bed, she left after they were done. But he was hoping that maybe, he WASN'T pushing his luck, and that she'd sleep there that night.

"No, i've got to go. I have a meeting at six..." Claire said, avoiding his eye as she starting putting her cloths back on. Owen watched her for a minute or two before shrugging and following suite. After they were dressed Claire opened the door and was about to step out. Leaving without a word as usual. But then, she turned around and looked right into his eyes.

"Goodnight Owen," she said before descending the steps and getting into her car and riving away. 

"Goodnight Claire," 

************

Three months later...

Claire was lying in bed, exactly as she had been before when Owen had left to answer a call from Demi. It had taken her a while to wrap her head around the idea that this man was a father. But after that incident she'd been a bit more forth coming with small talk. She didn't want a romantic relationship with anyone, never mind Owen Grady. It would be too distracting from her work, and her work wasn't easy. She had to deal with 20000 tourists a day, add the staff members and the bloody assets to that... there was no time to nurture or maintain a fragile little thing such as a relationship in her busy schedule.

But, maybe not knowing ANYTHING about the man she was sleeping with, or letting him know anything about her wasn't the smartest idea. That day when she'd showed up at Owens house, tiered and completely frustrated after a meeting with some sponsors on the mainland, she'd wanted a way to forget. And as she had been doing very often recently, her mind had turned to the Velocoraptor trainer. Claire had had just enough control not to throw herself at Owen that day, and she thanked god for that becuase wven Owen had addmitted that he wasn't sure how Demi would react to their strange relationship. 

"That was Demi," Owen said, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. Claire turned her head to look at him as he continued. "She just got her SAT results...." a small frown gracing his features. 

Claire sat up at that, wondering if Demi had done badly on her test. She hadn't heared anything to indicate that that may have been it... but then again, Owen wasn't really the type to yell at his kid for failing an exam. Lecture maybe, but never get angry. Not in front of them anyway. For a few seconds Claire was both amused, suprised and mortified that she knew that about Owen. That she knew, or atleast had an idea about what his reactions would be. She wondered if he knew hers too... Shaking her thoughts away she focused on the conversation at hand. "What's wrong? Did she do badly?" Claire asked carefully. Owen shook his head, lips tugging upwards. "No, No. The day Demi does bad in a test is the day hell breaks loose. No she did great. It's just...she wanted to visit me all of a sudden. Next month." That was barely two weeks away. Now Claire was confused, Owen seemed upset about that. But she was pretty sure that he and Demi were practically glued to eachother. "That's bad...?" "No, it's just normally she never comes to the island. And the wierest bit it, she has tickets and everything. Booked and ready to be over here the beggining of next month." Beginning of next month... Something at the back of Claires mind told her that day held some significance....After thinking about it for a few seconds she came up with a theory. But thought that she'd look into it before telling Owen. Just a few minuites ago, Claire had been slightly happy that she could predict Owens reactions to somethings. But if she was right...

God only knew how he'd take it.


	5. Lying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!   
> Ok, so sorry I haven't updated recently, but its my term test and this is probably the last I'll be updating for quite a while.... two weeks? And hell, it'll only get worse if I get low marks because then I'll be grounded and my tablet will be confiscated. And I probably won't be able to update much but I'll try from my computer.Yeah so, I'll try and post another chapter after this, if I don't, that means I'm grounded...  
> So basically, if I don't update for a while...IT DOESN'T MEAN THIS HAS BEEN ABANDONED! :)

Chapter Five

 

Demi's P.O.V

When I had been little, lying had been a bad thing. Lying had felt bad. People who lied WERE bad. But now, lying wasn't some sort of sin, it was an art. Telling a convincing lie was good, lying kept me alive. Lying was my job. 

When I'd been small, the lines between black and white had been so clear, but now I knew no black and white. I only knew grey. Different shades of grey. And if there ever was a line between good and evil, I was one of the people who walked that very thin line. At least that's what I thought. 

That's what I was reminded, as I watched Vic Hoskins leaning over a railing on the catwalk in the raptors paddock. His eyes gleaming like a goblin looking at gold (yes I use fantastical references, so what!?)- as he watched dad commanding the raptors. I was watching him too, but my attention was also on Hoskins out of habit. 

"Charlie!" I heard dad say. "Don't give me that shit!" I snorted, good old dad. Dad really loved the raptors, they were terrifying to me, but I guess I COULD understand why he was so attached to them. I watched, my mind floating somewhere as dad fed the girls, and then let them go. "Owen!" I heard Hoskins say, this grabbed my full attention. I slowly made my way closer to them. I could hear Hoskins babbling on about a field test, and replacing soldiers with dinosaurs- Was this guy crazy?! But then again I couldn't really talk...

I was about to follow dad and the crazy general down the stairs, but I caught Hoskins eye and a voice at the back of my head told me that he knew I was following them. I gave him a small smile and a nod before pretending to look at the raptors again. My favorite was Echo, she was less rowdy and less hostile when compared with the rest. Not that I had anything against the others, it's just that I favored the youngest of the group. I looked back down and saw Hoskins following dad around, no doubt trying to convince him that raptors would make excellent soldiers on a battle field. S.H.I.E.L.D was wary of Ingens interest in this plan, and their confidence in it. Even though they were more cautious of the possible bad outcomes of Ingens dino soldier science project, they couldn't deny it's usefulness. 

It was amusing sometimes.

The arrogance of man.

What made them think that they could just CONTROL dinosaurs like the raptors, who walked the earth millions of years ago and were some of the most effective killers around was beyond me. What possessed humans to believe that THEY were on the top of the hierarchy, that THEY were in control... Again, it was a lie. Everyone thought they were in control, deep down everyone thought they were. But even deeper, in the depths of their souls they knew it was a lie. A fantasy. An illusion they'd made, wrapping it around them like a protective blanket, because they were too scared to face the reality. 

We were not in control. 

But no one could accept that.

Neither could I. Either way, I couldn't deny the usefulness of the raptor program. They would save a lot of men. People. Humans with families and feelings. I remembered when dad had told me that he was going to join the navy. I remember being upset, and yelling at him at first. I'd been so scared, what if something happened to him? I'd grown up with two dads, one being my adoptive dad, Henry. And the Owen Grady being the other. At first i didn't really have much a problem with it, UNTIL I'd realized that not every one had two daddy's and one mommy. Then I'd been sat down on the couch and had Henry, Alicia and dad explain to me who exactly were my actual parents... or at least who my real father was...

"Pig lose!!!!!!" I looked, nearly jumped as a new intern whizzed past me, I looked down and saw a pig running free inside the paddock. The guy who'd been running screaming tried to catch the pig with a wire pole but just then one of the raptors streaked passed. Grabbing the pig, who was already in the loop in her jaws with such farce that it made the intern lose him balance...

And fall. 

My first thought was to reach into my jacket, but then one. I realized that wouldn't be smart on SOO many levels. And two. I saw dad run into the cage...

************

I was down the stairs in a flash and found myself watching helplessly behind the bars of the paddock. "I repeat! Don't shoot!!!" Dad are you crazy they'll- "-They'll never trust me again-" Ah. That's why... I still felt disbelief though. Dad was willing to risk his life, instead of loosing the girls trust. I didn't know if that was sweet, or really scary. 

Did he feel that way about me?

If he did...did I deserve it?

"What did I just say?!" Dad asked, looking at Blue, his voice holding authority that I'd rarely if ever seen in him. It sort of reminded me of the parks operations manager, whom I'd met once more upon arriving at the park a week ago. Beside me Hoskins was watching intently, I could see the bastard fighting off a smile. He caught me looking but said nothing. I bolted down the anger, panic and fear that was rising like a tidal wave inside me. It got harder and harder by the second as I watched Blue and her sisters snap their jaws menacingly. "Close the gate." Dad said. "Are you crazy!!!??" Barry yelled, i was wondering the same thing, but i just didn't trust my voice enough to ask. Besides, me having a panic attack wouldn't help the situation. "Close the gate!" The intern, who'd been dragged to safety shrieked, the guy looked like he was on the brink of breaking into hysterics. Barry looked torn but then finally punched the button, closing the gate. What was dad doing??!! They'd tear him to shreds! I'd watch as he died!! I never panicked like this, I never cried, never felt like crying. It was part of the job description. But this was different. This was my father. 

Suddenly dad bolted towards the nearly closed gate and rolled under and through it just as it hit the ground, the raptors thrashing into it, growling in frustration and fury. I ran in, and flung my arms around him even before he was up. "Daddy..." I whispered. My voice came out choked with fear. I couldn't bear the thought of losing dad. Though he hadn't lived in the same house as me, he'd always been there for me.   
Always.

I held onto him tighter as he hugged me back and kissed my hair. I smiled. I then pulled away and punched him on the arm. Hard. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!???!" 

Barry chuckled and gave him a pat on the back before leaving. Dad then turned to the intern, still trembling from the ordeal. "You the new guy?" he asked, the boy, perhaps no older than 19...20 maximum, nodded, looking at dad like he was some sort of super hero. I supposed that to him he was. Of course dad just had to ruin that moment. "Ever wonder why there was a job opening?" I swear to god the boy paled, as if he wasn't already as white as a sheet. "Don't turn your back to the cage." was the last thing dad said before he walked away from the still shaky intern. I was right by his side. Both of us locked gazes with Hoskins who just looked at us before pushing himself away from the metal bars and walking away. But i knew that this ordeal had just made him more confident that controlling the raptors was a good idea. 

I knew dad was hoping that MAYBE Hoskins was starting to realize that putting fucking dinosaurs on a battle field, wasn't just a bad idea but a suicide mission. I knew he was hoping the lunatic had realized that. 

But I knew better.

I knew not to hope.

*************  
Anonymous P.O.V

How had Karen managed to convince her i to letting her nephews come visit for the weekend, Claire wasn't entirely sure. She was pretty certain that her elder sister had thrown in a few words about the divorce, and about how it would be good for the kids. How they'd been DYING to see her again and all that. She was pretty sure that that last but was an exaggeration, maybe not on Grays part, but Zach sure hadn't looked overly enthusiastic about seeing her. But then agin, he WAS a teenager, and she HAD abandoned them a few minutes after seeing them for the first time in seven years...

Claire felt bad about having to leave the kids in Zara's care instead of spending time with them. She really did. But it couldn't be helped. But she swore that tomorrow she'd take off work and spend the whole day with Zach and Grey. She'd promised Karen, and she'd promised herself. She had even promised Owen...

Claire bit her lip and her stomach did a weird turn at the thought of him. She'd noticed that he was starting to ignore her ground rules (as if he'd really paid attention to most of them in the first place. But granted they WERE very... insensitive rules). He talked about his family, even when she didn't ask. He talked even when she was pretending not to listen. But she was, and he knew it. Somehow he got her to talk too. He got her to LUAGH. He got her to stay for dinner, or for breakfast. She acted annoyed at him, when he insisted on cuddling after they'd shagged each other senseless. But in all honestly, she'd started to like it. Oh god.

She was starting to like Owen Grady.

 

***********

Owen looked up from his bike when he heard the familiar sound of a car pulling up near the bungalow. He was just in time to see Claire get out and check her reflection on the side mirror before walking over to him. "What do they want now?" he wondered out loud. "Mr. Grady, we need you to take a look at something," He rested his hand on his knee and looked at her, amusement shining in his blue eyes. "Wait, why are you calling me Mr. Grady?" He had already guessed from the completely professional calm exterior in which she'd walked over that this WASN'T a social call. Nope, she was here on business...

That just HAD to be bad.

Claire sighed in frustration before dropping the attempt at being professional. "Fine dammit Owen." "Mmhhhhmm," he said getting up and walking towards her. He was wearing a pair of grease stained jeans and a dirty equally greasy t-shirt. "Look, there's a new dinosaur and we'd like you to evaluate it's paddock for weaknesses...make sure it's safe." "Ahhh, so this is the 'classified project' I've heard about," Claire sighed deeply, she didn't usually have much free time. But lately, most if not all of that time had been spent near Owen. And there had been many occasions when they'd been interrupted by her annoying phone. And there had been plenty of moments where they'd heard each others phone conversations. So she presumed that it was only natural for Owen to have known that something was up. "So you just went and MADE a new dinosaur?" "Yeah... it's kinda what we do here..." Claire said with a slight shrug. She knew Owen enough to know that he didn't approve of it. But there wasn't anything she could do about that. 

"Look, Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you, and see if the enclosure is strong enough to hold the new asset and make sure that it's safe to be opened to the public in three weeks. So let's just go and get this over with," Catching sight of the mischievous spark in his eyes she understood that he wasn't just going to come with her so willingly. "So do you want to consult out here...or in my bungalow..?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at her as he nudged his head towards his shabby bungalow. she gave him an unamused look. "That's not funny," he snickered as he climbed the stairs and went to the back for a few minutes. "It was a little funny...besides, we haven't exactly had time to-" "That's not my fault."Claire dismissed, immediately regretting it. 

"I'm not blaming Demi," she added quickly. 

Demetra had arrived on the island a week ago, and at first Owen had been completely glued to her side, not wanting to let her out of his sight. He still didn't want to do that. And it wasn't only because of the dinosaurs...But as usual, he had eventfully given into Demi's insistence that she was perfectly capable of handling herself. But either way, their contact in THAT way had been much more limited than it had BEFORE Demetra had arrived on the island. 

And she would be staying.

Claire hadn't told Owen yet, and she wasn't sure she really wanted to tell him at all. But her theory had been correct. 

She'd dug through so e records the first chance she'd got, and found the list of interns that had been accepted into the park, a batch of them had arrived a week ago. And that included Demetra. The reason for Demi's sudden paid and planned visit was her new internship. Owen didn't know it yet, and Claire sure as hell didn't want to be the one to tell him that his daughter was going to be working with dinosaurs...

But she just down right REFUSED to be the one to tell him, that once her internship officially started, more than half her time in Jurassic World would be spent in the labs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!! And stay with me!:):D

**Author's Note:**

> No, that wasn't Owens niece...
> 
> PLEASE keep reading and tell me what you think. And also, I'm planning on updating and finishing this fic quick so stay with me :)


End file.
